


I Wish

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: From Depressed to Happy, Personal thoughts, Poetry, Thank you writing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing for things to be different is common. But how about looking at the bright side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sounds funky... I'm still trying to learn how to write poetry.

I'm not the kind of girl that looks pretty when she's sad.  
I'm not the kind of girl that looks beautiful when mad.  
I wish I was sexy when I got out of a pool.  
Can you imagine how exhilarating it'd be to make a person drool?  
I wish, when I'd run, that the right parts would jiggle  
So that innocent boys that see me would blush and giggle.

I wish I was taller  
Thinner  
Stronger

I wish I were mysterious  
Sultry  
Sexy

I wish  
I wish  
I wish

But why not accept that all I have is  _this_?

 _This_  is chubby  
 _This_  is weak  
 _This_  is dorky  
Quirky  
Clumsy  
You know, I'm kinda neat.

I may be as spatially impaired as a fish in a tank  
I may be extremely awkward when it comes time to say thanks

But I am also kind.  
If I see something I like, I hardly ever hesitate to say what's on my mind.

I am sincere  
Though I may avoid being mean  
If I see something problematic, I do my best to respectfully intervene

I listen  
To your worries, your regrets, your fears  
Through your joys, your excitement, and especially happy tears.

I care  
For my family, my friends, and to those I hold dear  
But also people I've never met, that live far away, but who's presence is very much here.

I may not be a model-- flawless; beautiful; thin--  
But I have my own role: uplifter, protector, defender  
How did I not win?


End file.
